A Dama Vingadora
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Finalmente aquela zona em Nova York foi resolvida. Só que de herança, a bilionária Toni Stark ficou com os Vingadores. E de algum jeito todos estão morando no prédio DELA! Mas tudo bem, pelo menos ela tem vários físicos para analizar... Continuação de "A Dama de Ferro". SteveXToni e outros shippers a serem decididos.
1. Introdução

**N/A: Olá a todos!**

**Eu demorei, mas cá estou com a continuação de "A Dama de Ferro".**

**Como na outra fic, eu peço que vocês leiam esses avisos com muita atenção e carinho.**

**Eu vou continuar seguindo os filmes da Marvel e a série "Agents of SHIELD". Muitos spoilers para quem ainda não viu os filmes, a começar de "Homem de Ferro 3".**

**Acontecerão alguns cameos e participações especiais nessa fase, favor não julgar! Hahaha**

**O rating ainda se matém o mesmo (16+), mais por coisas que são ditas e insinuação de sexo. Eu não acho necessário subir, porque eu não vou fazer cena detalhada de sexo (da um trabaaaaaaaaaalho).**

**E como sempre... Foco nas notinhas de fim de capítulo. E não se esqueçam de deixar reviews. Eles são mega importantes!**

* * *

**Introdução**

-Embora o prédio tenha sofrido alguns danos no ataque, incluindo aquele buraco no chão em formato de Loki que eu quero manter, a maior parte dele sobreviveu. –Toni começou explicando para Bruce – Incluindo laboratórios. As partes que foram mais danificadas foram transferidas para os andares vazios, que ainda são vários. Felizmente as partes para habitação já estavam prontas e não foram danificadas. Ou seja, você tem seu quarto garantido.

-Quer dizer meu andar, né? – Bruce provocou.

-Meio andar. – Toni corrigiu – Se o Thor decidir mudar um dia você vai ter um vizinho.

Mesmo não pretendendo deixar ninguém morar lá (a principio) fora Pepper (porque Pepper é Pepper) Toni tinha incluído no projeto original do prédio 10 andares residenciais, com dois apartamentos por andar. Pepper insistira que era um exagero, que os apartamentos seriam grandes demais, mas quem disse que Toni ligava para esses detalhes?

Eventualmente grande parte da Stark Industry seria mudada para lá, mas por enquanto apenas ela, Pepper e Bruce realmente moravam no prédio (fora alguns funcionários que só trabalhavam lá). Assim estava bom demais.

Talvez exatamente por isso Toni ficou absurdamente chocada de encontrar uma pessoa no laboratório que ia mostrar para Bruce.

-Tem uma pessoa no meu laboratório... – ela falou em choque - PEPPER! JARVIS! Pepper, tem uma... Pessoa no meu laboratório!

Pepper, que estivera logo atrás dela e de Bruce, falando no celular apenas olhou para a mulher misteriosa e acenou, pedindo um segundo.

-Quem é ela? – Toni exigiu irritada.

Não que "ela" não fosse um espetáculo. (Tá, Toni podia estar irritada, mas era uma boa apreciadora da beleza humana mesmo assim. Steve era a maior prova disso.)

A mulher tinha cabelos castanhos escuros que estavam caindo até o meio de suas costas em cachos largos, seus olhos estavam parcialmente ocultos por óculos de aros grossos que lhe davam uma aparência meio de nerd, meio de bibliotecária. As roupas dela gritavam "assistente executiva".

Toni estava preferindo se fazer de surda.

Pepper desligou o celular e sorriu mais uma vez para a intrusa antes de virar-se para Toni.

-Essa é Cordelia Myers. – informou - Sua nova assistente.

O queixo de Toni caiu.

-O quê? – ela gritou - Não. Por quê? Não! Eu não preciso de uma assistente! Eu tenho você. –ela insistiu para Pepper, tentando fazer sua melhor cara de pidona. Tá bom que essas caras nunca funcionaram com Pepper...

Pepper revirou os olhos e colocou a mão no ombro de Toni.

-Toni, eu tenho uma companhia multibilionária para administrar. – a bilionária não estava gostando muito do tom de Pepper, porque era como se ela estivesse falando com uma criança -Eu não posso ser sua "assistente" ou te ajudar nos seus esquemas loucos mais! E agora tem dois cientistas aqui. Sem ofensas, Bruce. – a ruiva virou-se para Bruce, que apenas fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão - Então... Essa é sua nova assistente. Divirta-se. E não quebre essa, ok?

Pepper começou a sair, mas Toni foi atrás dela.

-Pepper, ela pode ser uma psicopata. Pode trabalhar para o inimigo! – Toni insistiu – Como você pode confiar a minha vida a uma mulher que você nem conhece?

Pepper revirou os olhos mais uma vez diante do drama de Toni. Qualquer dia desses ia acabar vesga de tanto revirar os olhos perto da sua mais ou menos chefe.

-O Phil fez todas as verificações pessoalmente. – Pepper informou.

-Oh... Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado a falar com ele. – Toni falou com cuidado.

O olhar de Pepper foi parar no chão.

-Não. Eu não voltei a falar com ele. Isso foi antes... – Pepper respirou fundo e olhou decidida para Toni – Cordelia trabalhou seis meses para mim. Então eu percebi que seria melhor deixá-la trabalhando com você diretamente.

Toni ignorou tudo isso.

-Pepper, por que você não fala com o Agente? Talvez...

-Não. – Pepper falou de forma firme – Vá lá e seja simpática com Cordelia. Ela aprende rápido e você vai perceber logo que não deixa os outros pisarem nela. – um sorriso divertido apareceu no rosto da ruiva – Na verdade eu estou louca pra ver o que acontece.

-Bom, se ela seguir o mesmo caminho de todos os outros assistentes que eu já tive, eventualmente eu vou dormir com ela e ter que demiti-la. – Toni falou porque essa era a verdade.

-Mas e o Bruce? – Pepper perguntou confusa.

-O que tem o Bruce? – Toni retrucou também confusa.

-Você não está com ele?

-Hum... Não que eu saiba.

-Ah. – Pepper parecia surpresa – Vocês têm estado tão próximos que eu achei... – ela não continuou a frase.

-Não, não. – Toni negou tranquilamente – Bruce é como o Rhodey pra mim. Um amigo. A gente não estraga amizade desse jeito, Pepper. Sabe como é difícil arrumar pessoas que me aguentam? – provocou suavemente, fazendo Pepper rir.

-OK, Ok... Se você diz. – mas ela parecia desconfiada – Você vai mesmo fazer o baile de caridade?

-Claro que sim! –Toni falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Você vai sem companhia de novo?

-Hum... Por que você não vai comigo?

-Depois que nós terminamos nós concordamos em não dar ideias para a mídia e para todos os fãs que escrevem fanfic sobre nós, lembra?

-Ah é... – Toni parecia pensativa – Sabia que nessas, duas semanas que passaram do ataque, já tem sites dedicados a fanfics dos Vingadores? Eu sou o centro delas, como sempre. – falou orgulhosa.

-Eu tenho até medo de saber o que isso quer dizer exatamente. – Pepper retrucou sarcástica.

-Você deveria. – Toni admitiu – Tá, eu peço pro Bruce ir comigo no baile.

-Boa ideia. Peça pra Cordelia te arrumar um vestido e um smoking para ele.

-Essa Cordelia não vai durar o mês. – Toni alertou.

-Você que pensa... – Pepper deu um beijo no rosto de Toni e saiu andando.

A morena respirou fundo e voltou para a sala. A tal Cordelia ainda estava parada exatamente no mesmo lugar, com cara de quem não estava na impressionada com o espetáculo que Toni acabara de fazer. Bruce, por algum motivo, estava encarando uma lousa branca...

-Escuta aqui, mocinha... – Toni avisou séria – Nós temos um baile de gala em prol da cidade de Nova York em duas semanas. Esse é o único motivo para eu não te demitir ainda. Eu preciso de um vestido e o Bruce precisa de um terno. Eu não espero que você dure mais do que essas duas semanas.

A outra mulher apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, olhou Toni de cima a baixo.

-Eu imagino que você vá querer algo em vermelho e dourado. – ela falou simplesmente –Tamanho 4 pro vestido e 9 pro sapato?

Toni estreitou os olhos.

-Eu ainda não acho que você vá durar.

* * *

**N/A: Reviews, por favor? *-***

**B-jão**


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Ai está mais um!**

Esse contém mega spoilers de "Homem de Ferro 3"!

Vocês foram avisados! ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_1 ano depois..._

-Sabe, muito obrigada mesmo. Por ouvir. Tem algo sobre tirar isso do meu peito, jogar lá fora na atmosfera, ao invés de ficar segurando aqui dentro. Quer dizer, isso é o que faz as pessoas adoecerem, sabe? Uau, eu não tinha ideia de que você era um ouvinte tão bom. Poder dividir meus pensamentos íntimos e experiências com alguém reduz o peso, a pressão de tudo pela metade. É como uma cobra engolindo o próprio rabo. O círculo se completa. E o fato de você ter me ajudado a processar... **(1)**

Toni virou-se para Bruce bem a tempo de ver o cientista-médico derrubar os óculos. Ele estivera dormindo o tempo todo.

-Então... – ele começou sem graça.

-Você estava me ouvindo? – Toni quis saber.

-Sim, eu estava. – Bruce afirmou rapidamente - Nós estávamos em... Hum...

-Você estava realmente tirando uma soneca?

-Eu estava... Eu... Eu... – ele limpou a garganta - Eu cochilei.

-Onde eu te perdi? – ela perguntou.

Bruce hesitou.

-Elevador na Suíça.

-Então você não ouviu nada. – ela falou inconformada.

-Desculpe. Eu não sou esse tipo de médico. – ele falou meio ansioso - Não sou um terapeuta. Não está na minha formação. Eu não tenho o...

-O quê? O tempo?

-Temperamento.

Toni estreitou os olhos.

-Sabe o quê? Agora que eu penso nisso... – Toni falou dramática jogando a cabeça para trás no sofá - Deus, minha primeira mágoa. 1993, certo? Tinha 14 anos e ainda tinha uma babá. Isso era estranho. **(2)**

Bruce estava rindo e resmungando, quando alguém bateu a porta. Cordelia, que Toni começara a chamar de Cora depois que ficara óbvio que não ia conseguir se livrar dela, entrou.

-Senhorita Stark, o Capitão Rogers está no telefone. De novo. – havia um tom bem claro de censura na voz dela – Posso passar a ligação?

Se Toni fosse uma pessoa mais fraca teria sucumbido à pressão dos olhares de Bruce e de Cora, como não era deu a mesma resposta que vinha dando desde o Natal.

-Diga pra ele que eu estou ocupada. Eu tô no meio da minha seção de terapia!

Cora lançou mais um olhar desaprovador para Toni, antes de dar um pequeno sorriso para Bruce e sair.

Toni já sabia exatamente o que o outro cientista ia falar, então resolveu cortá-lo primeiro.

-Minha nova assistente está te querendo, Bruce. – declarou - Normalmente isso me incomodaria, porque... Bom, ela é minha, mas não existe ninguém nesse mundo, exceto talvez o Capitão Picolé, que precise dar uma tanto quanto você. Então, você tem a minha bênção. – falou de forma magnânima.

Bruce pareceu completamente chocado por um minuto.

-Toni... Isso é muito... – ele parecia totalmente perdido. O que seria aceitável dizer numa situação dessas? - Hum... Generoso da sua parte, eu acho, mas... Eu não preciso de nada.

-Precisa sim! - Toni declarou enfática, levantando do sofá onde estivera deitada - E eu andei olhando seus arquivos e sei que você tem medo de que seu coração acelere demais e você fique todo verde e desconfortavelmente grande...

-TONI! – Bruce gritou escandalizado.

-...mas eu não acho que vai ser um problema. Se você quiser a gente pode fazer um teste do sofá já! Olha que conveniente. – ela falou com falsa surpresa - Tem um sofá aqui!

Ela caminhou até Bruce, parando entre as pernas dele e debruçou-se, como se fosse beijá-lo.

-Toni, pare com isso agora. – ele falou tentando empurrá-la - Você está sendo ridícula.

Toni vivia assediando basicamente todas as pessoas que viviam e volta dela. O coitado do Bruce era o que mais tinha que aguentar, porque era com quem ela mais passava tempo. Além de Cora, mas Cora recusava-se a dar trela.

-Vem aqui, Bruce. – Toni insistiu - Um beijinho não vai te matar.

Entretanto Toni estava usando uma daquelas saias lápis que eram mais justas que Deus, então quando ela tentou dar mais um passo para frente acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo em cima de Bruce. Aliás, os joelhos dela muito por pouco não acabaram com todas as chances de Bruce ter filhos.

-Maldita saia. –ela resmungou.

Bruce, que estava com as mãos na cintura dela tentando segurá-la, começou a rir.

-Não tem graça!

-Eu estou interrompendo?

Toni e Bruce, que não tinham ouvido a porta abrir, quase pularam e a bilionária quase caiu no chão. Bruce segurou-a e ajudou a ficar firme nos pés, antes de se levantar também.

Cora estava parada na porta, com cara de quem não estava nada impressionada (pra variar) e Capitão América, que fora quem falara, estava ao lado dela.

-Como é que você tem o dom de chegar nos momentos mais vergonhosos e inconvenientes? –Toni jogou para Cora, porque era verdade.

-Eu posso voltar depois se estiver atrapalhando. – Cora retrucou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não. Não foi isso que... – ela parou e respirou fundo - Tanto faz. No que eu posso ajudar, Picolé? – perguntou para Steve, mas virou-se de novo para Cora antes que ele pudesse responder - E você não disse que ele estava no telefone? – acusou.

-Eu liguei do lobby, mas como você me ignorou, de novo, eu decidi subir. A senhorita Meyer não teve nada a ver com isso. – Steve defendeu Cora rapidamente.

Sobre a história do "de novo"... Se Toni tivesse a capacidade de sentir vergonha provavelmente sentiria, mas como não tinha esta capacidade... Enfim, deu pra entender.

-Hum... – foi a única coisa que ela disse.

Steve respirou fundo, como se pedisse ajuda aos céus. Então olhou para Toni com aquela séria que ele fazia quando ia dar uma de bom moço.

-Você está bem, Toni? – ele perguntou suavemente, realmente preocupado - Eu ouvi sobre a cirurgia...

A mão de Toni foi parar automaticamente no lugar onde o reator costumava ficar. Agora só tinha pele lisa ali e a bilionária voltara a caprichar nos decotes.

-Ah sim. Tudo bem. – ela falou como se não fosse grande coisa – O médico que me operou era um estrela e o cirurgião plástico era um deus. Nem dá pra ver que tinha alguma coisa aqui. – Steve abriu a boca para falar algo e ela resolveu impedi-lo - Aliás, tudo uma maravilha como sempre. Minha vida é um show.

Bruce lançou um olhar a Toni que deixava claro que ele a achava uma idiota. O doutor aproximou-se de Steve e ofereceu a mão para ele.

-Como você está, Steve? –ele perguntou educadamente.

Steve apertou a mão de Bruce e sorriu para ele.

-Bem, Bruce. E você?

-Tudo certo. O que te traz aqui?

-Eu resolvi aceitar a oferta da Toni. Vir morar na Torre. – ele falou sem graça, lançando um olhar para Toni, como se esperasse que ela fosse dizer que ele não podia ficar ali.

Vontade não faltava, de verdade.

-Claro, claro. – Toni falou como se não fosse grande coisa. E era. – Porque você não espera lá fora? Eu preciso dar uma palavrinha com o Bruce aqui e já te mostro a casa.

Steve olhou de Toni para Bruce e para Toni de novo, mas apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu.

Bruce e Toni ficaram em silêncio por um minuto, até que...

-Então... Eu imagino que você adoraria resolver o problema de "falta de uma" do Capitão. –Bruce falou.

Toni estreitou os olhos. A companhia dela devia ser uma péssima influência, porque quanto mais tempo passavam juntos, mas soltinho Bruce ficava. Ele tinha um senso de humor ácido e muitas vezes negro, mas era sempre diversão garantida. Não no momento.

-Cala a boca, Bruce. – Toni resmungou.

Bruce parecia estar analisando Toni com grande atenção, mais do que ela achava que merecia no momento. De repente o cientista ficou mais reto e um olhar de interesse apareceu em seu rosto.

Ah droga... Quando Bruce ficava assim queria dizer que ele tinha um plano e Toni ia se ferrar.

-Vamos fazer um acordo. – ele propôs super sério - Eu a chamo para sair se você dormir comigo.

O que quer que Toni estivesse esperando ouvir definitivamente não era _isso_. A cara dela deve ter deixado isso bem claro.

-O quê?

-Você me ouviu. – ele repetiu calmamente - Eu chamo Cora pra sair se você transar comigo primeiro.

Toni abriu a boca. E fechou. E abriu de novo. E fechou mais uma vez. Então cruzou os braços diante do peito.

-Você não acha que eu faria isso? – ela perguntou com cuidado.

-Por que você acha que estou pedindo? – Bruce falou super neutro. Parecia que os dois estavam falando da decoração!

-Sabe... Eu até faria, mas... – ela começou empinando o queixo e ignorando o quão difícil estava completar uma frase - Eu não acho que isso seja legal. A Cora merece mais que isso.

-Sério? – Bruce perguntou de um jeito que deixava óbvio que ele não acreditava.

-O quê? Você acha que não? Por que eu transaria com você tranquilamente. Agora mesmo, aliás. Quer fazer na minha mesa?

Bruce revirou os olhos.

-Toni, seja honesta.

-Eu tô falando sério! – ela protestou -Eu deveria começar a tirar a roupa? – perguntou levando as mãos a camisa.

-Toni... – Bruce começou com um tom super sério, que o fazia parecer um professor - Será que não está na hora de admitir que você não está interessada em mais ninguém porque você quer...

-Sh! – Toni praticamente e pulou em cima dele e cobriu sua boca com as mãos - Não diga! Não diga esse nome. Ou eu juro por Deus...

Bruce revirou os olhos e tirou as mãos dela de sua boca.

-Chame-o pra sair, Toni. Não vai te matar. – repreendeu-a.

-É, mas pra que arriscar? – a bilionária falou se afastando - Além do mais, o bom capitão não me tocaria nem que estivesse usando luvas...

Essa última parte foi mais para si mesma, mas Bruce ouviu. Toni geralmente não era assim, tão pra baixo. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a mulher já estava saindo da sala.

-Vamos, Picolé, eu tenho mais o que fazer da vida. – ela falou parando diante de Steve – Cora, vamos junto. Eu e você precisamos ter uma conversinha.

-Na verdade, eu preciso de ajuda da Cora um minuto. – Bruce falou.

Toni arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Tem que ser agora?

-Sim. – Bruce respondeu.

Toni estreitou os olhos e desejou, não pela primeira vez, ter lasers neles. Cora olhou de um para o outro e então deu um passo para o lado de Bruce.

-Eu subo assim que terminar aqui. – ela falou calmamente.

-Acho bom. – Toni avisou – Jarvis! O elevador.

A porta do elevador privativo de Toni abriu e Steve seguiu-a rapidamente. Toni não gostou nada do sorrisinho vitorioso que viu no rosto de Bruce antes das portas se fecharem.

* * *

**N/A: Ai está! Mais um capítulo!**

**Espero que vocês gostem. Seguem algumas anotações.**

**(1) Eu decidi começar de onde "Homem de Ferro 3" terminou (literalmente). Pulei direto para a cena pós créditos. Então já é tudo pós Killian, e um ano passou do ataque.**

**(2) Eu adicionei 10 anos da data que o Tony fala no filme. Eu queria que a Toni fosse mais nova do que 40.**

**COMENTEM!**

**B-jão**


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Eba, mais um capítulo!**

**Vamos que vamos ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

-Não fique brava com a senhorita Myers. Eu meio que invadi a sala mesmo.

-Eu duvido seriamente disso, mas que seja. Eu não vou ficar brava com Cora de qualquer jeito. Só não a deixe saber disso.

Steve percebeu tão logo as portas se fecharam que Toni pretendia ignorá-lo o máximo possível. Ela parecia estar com um humor daqueles e ele tinha a impressão de que a culpa era dele. Será que realmente tinha interrompido algo entre ela e o doutor Banner?

Steve estivera temendo o reencontro com Toni por um ano agora. Logo depois da batalha em Nova York ele tirou "férias" e foi redescobrir os Estados Unidos. Precisava de um tempo para aceitar que as coisas tinham mudado e o mundo já não era mais o lugar que ele lembrava.

Fazia pouco mais de uma semana que estava na estrada quando viu no noticiário que Toni Stark tinha doado dinheiro (muito dinheiro) para a reconstrução de Nova York, tanto de sua conta pessoal, quanto de sua empresa. Além disso, a bilionária estava organizando um baile de caridade para arrecadar mais fundos, que ia contar com a participação de alguns Vingadores.

Steve, que estava num restaurante à beira da estrada, pegou o telefone na hora e ligou para Natasha e perguntou se devia voltar para comparecer ao baile.

As palavras de Natasha foram exatamente "não se atreva". A ruiva explicou que ele precisava desse tempo, que Steve tinha que deixar o passado ir e aceitar as coisas que não podiam ser mudadas. Tinha que se dar um tempo de luto.

O Capitão aceitou aquilo com um nó na garganta, porque sabia que era verdade.

Na semana seguinte a festa não se falava de mais nada. Steve sabia que não devia, mas acabou comprando uma revista que tinha as fotos. Aparentemente muitas celebridades que ele não conhecia e figuras importantes apareceram, mas 3 senadores do estado de Nova York se negaram a comparecer porque não apoiavam os Vingadores. Houve um protesto contra o grupo também, mas esse foi pacífico.

Daí vieram as fotos.

Natasha estava usando um vestido azul safira com uma fenda até o meio da sua coxa esquerda, seu braço passado pelo de Clint, que usava um terno cinza escuro. Pepper estava absolutamente estonteante nas fotos, usando um vestido branco que a fazia parecer uma daquelas divas dos anos 20. O homem que estava com ela usava um uniforme militar e Steve leu embaixo da foto que aquele era o Coronel James Rhodes, que era aparentemente amigo de Toni.

E por falar em Toni...

Uau.

Toni não era o tipo de mulher que tinha uma beleza clássica. Não, o rosto dela era forte, o porte era altivo, era o tipo de mulher que tinha uma aura só dela. Mas vendo aquelas fotos...

Ela estava usando um vestido vermelho (porque a cor não o surpreendia?) longo, com um decote discreto na frente, apenas o suficiente para mostrar o reator e a curva do seio. Porém na foto seguinte (uma dela subindo escadas) dava pra ver o quão enganoso aquele vestido era. As costas dele eram totalmente abertas, com nada, além de pele, para atrapalhar a vista. E que pele.

As fotos seguintes mostravam Toni no braço de Bruce e Steve perguntou-se, não pela primeira vez, se eles estavam juntos. Os dois certamente pareciam próximos e as revistas estavam especulando a mesma coisa, especialmente porque desde o fim de seu relacionamento com Pepper, Toni vinha comparecendo sozinha a eventos.

Steve sentia-se incomodado com a ideia de Toni estar com Bruce. Também se sentia ridículo por estar incomodado. Não havia por que.

Tentou colocar isso tudo para trás e continuou sua viagem. Cruzou o país por quatro meses e depois disso tomou uma decisão muito séria: comprou uma passagem e foi para a Inglaterra.

Precisava ver Peggy e precisava por um fim a tudo isso. **(1)**

Durante o tempo que ficara acordado, antes da batalha de Nova York, terapeutas tentaram convencê-lo a falar com Peggy, como uma forma de fechar essa parte da vida dele. Mas como poderia "fechar" coisa alguma? Essa parte dele não ia ser esquecida só porque dormiu 70 anos. Era ridículo pensar que seria fácil assim!

Recusou-se por um bom tempo a pensar na possibilidade de falar com Peggy. Daí percebeu que estava sendo injusto com ela também. Peggy tinha o direito de saber o que acontecera, que ele estava ali, que ainda pensava nela.

O asilo para veteranos onde ela estava era pacífico, bem cuidado. A enfermeira disse que a senhorita Carter estava no estágio inicial de Alzheimer e às vezes "esquecia" em que tempo estava.

Já no tempo de Steve falava-se de Alzheimer, mas muito pouco. Ele sabia pouco a respeito da doença, além de ser algo que afetava os mais velhos e que causava perda de memória. Sentiu um solavanco no estômago. Mas, para o choque dele, e da enfermeira, Peggy lembrava-se dele. Em termos. Era como tinham falado, ela o tratava como se não tivesse passado um dia, como se ambos ainda estivessem na base, esperando para atacar a Hydra.

De certa forma isso era ainda pior. Vê-la com aquele rosto tão enrugado, as linhas profundas de alguém que tinha vivido plenamente cada minuto que teve, porém com uma memória que não chegava nem na metade desta história.

Ele acabou estendendo sua estadia em Londres e a visitou todos os dias. No sexto ele a encontrou totalmente lúcida.

Se possível, foi ainda pior.

Peggy chorou de emoção ao vê-lo. Eles conversaram por horas, até ela começar a ficar cansada e se confundir nas falas e ideias.

Três dias depois ela morreu dormindo.

Foi a primeira vez desde que acordara que Steve chorou. Realmente chorou.

Agora ele estava aqui. E recusava-se a ficar nesse silêncio ridículo. As portas do elevador abriram e Toni começou a sair.

- Vamos, por esse lado. Então... Os andares de cima...

-Toni. – Steve bloqueou a passagem dela, deixando os dois ainda dentro do elevador, embora as portas estivessem abertas - Eu só queria dizer que é bom ver que você está... Bem. Melhor. – corrigiu-se ao ver a sobrancelha dela arqueada - Bom, você sabe. Eu ouvi sobre o que aconteceu no Natal, a cirurgia e tudo e... Bom, você parece bem. Seu cabelo está bom. Você parece... Bem.

Meu Deus! Ele não conseguiria soar mais com um adolescente inseguro se realmente _tentasse_! E a cara de Toni deixava bem claro que ela também não estava lá muito impressionada. (Talvez não devesse ter comentado do cabelo, mas realmente estava bom, mais curto!)

-Eu me sinto... Bem. – ela falou, e Steve percebeu que a hesitação dela na palavra era diferente da dele - Obrigada.

Ela começou a sair do elevador de novo e Steve entrou no caminho dela de novo. As portas ainda não tinham se fechado, então ele estava deduzindo que iam ficar abertas o quanto fosse necessário. Se bem que se elas se fechassem seria mais fácil ter essa conversa, porque ele tinha impressão de que Toni adoraria fugir.

- Eu ouvi sobre o que aconteceu. – ele continuou - Sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Eu estava numa missão em um lugar sobre o qual eu não posso falar quando eu ouvi que você tinha morrido porque bombardearam sua casa em Malibu. **(2)** – o nó na garganta que ele sentiu ao ouvir essa notícia não tinha explicação lógica - Eu ouvi tudo e implorei ao Fury pra me deixar vir e descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas ele não deixou. Me disse para ficar lá e terminar minha missão. E depois disso você não falava comigo. – sabia que estava soando frustrado e não ligava, porque era como realmente se sentia - Eu não sei o que eu fiz. Eu sei que te irrito, embora não saiba exatamente porque, mas eu realmente queria ver como você estava. E você não estava atendendo o telefone, então... – ele suspirou cansado, perdendo totalmente as forças - Como você está?

Toni parou e pareceu sinceramente refletir sobre a resposta por um minuto, como se tivesse a intenção de dizer a verdade. Talvez exatamente por isso o fato de ela mentir deixasse Steve tão desapontado.

-Eu estou bem, Steve. Bem. Não se preocupe comigo.

Até o sorriso dela era fraco e Steve sentia que, em grande parte, isso fosse cansaço. Mas a morena não deu tempo para ele refletir sobre isso. Ela já estava falando e se movendo.

-Essa é a área comunal. – Toni começou a explicar, mostrando a sala – Todo mundo tem acesso. E todo mundo seria eu, o Bruce, a Pepper, a Cora e agora você. Tem uma cozinha toda equipada, sala de cinema, mesa de bilhar. É meio que um lugar pra gente socializar.

-Natasha e Clint ainda não mudaram? – ele perguntou confuso. Natasha tinha encorajado tanto a mudança dele para a Torre que estivera achando que ela também estava lá.

-Ainda não. – Toni falou – Mas eu acho que agora que você está aqui é questão de tempo até ela e o pardal virem.

-Senhorita Myers mora aqui? – ele perguntou por curiosidade.

-Não. Ela diz que já me aguenta demais durante o trabalho e quer passar as poucas horas de folga que tem longe de mim. – Toni contou com um sorriso que deixava meio óbvio que gostava da atitude de Cora - Acima de nós tem os dez andares de laboratórios e o meu apartamento. – ela continuou – O seu é no andar logo abaixo desse, que por acaso é o mesmo andar da Pepper. – esse fato não parecia deixar Toni feliz, Steve só não tinha certeza do porque – Logo abaixo fica o andar que seria do super casal de espiões e embaixo é o do Bruce com o Thor, se ele um dia resolver voltar pra nossa pequena bola azul.

-O Bruce não mora com você? – Steve soltou antes que conseguisse se segurar.

Toni olhou para ele como o achasse retardado.

-Por que ele moraria? – então saiu andando antes que Steve pudesse responder qualquer coisa – Vem, deixa eu te mostrar nossa academia e alguns outros andares. Você já foi apresentado ao Jarvis? – ela perguntou de repente.

-A voz inglesa que sai da sua parede? – Steve perguntou.

-Eu prefiro o termo "inteligência artificial que controla a vida de todos vocês", Capitão Rogers. – dita voz inglesa anunciou de repente – Mas voz inglesa serve também.

-O Jarvis é a inteligência artificial mais sensível que eu conheço. – Toni revirou os olhos – Mas vocês dois não estão errados, ele tem sotaque britânico, soa das paredes e realmente controla tudo por aqui. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, fazer pesquisa, baixar músicas ilegalmente ou procurar vídeo pornô na web ele pode fazer pra você.

Steve optou por ignorá-la.

-O que me lembra... – Toni falou entrando no elevador que esperava por eles – Nós temos mais um coquetel beneficente nesse fim de semana. Nat e Clint não vão, mas eu, o Bruce e a Pepper estaremos lá, fazendo vez. Você vai?

Steve estava surpreso pelo convite. Principalmente porque era a primeira vez que ouvia sobre isso.

-Certo. Eu vou. – ele falou – Mas eu não sei se tenho roupa para isso.

-Fala com a Cora. – Toni falou dando de ombros, depois de selecionar um andar – Eu tenho certeza que ela te arruma alguma coisa. Ela é irritantemente eficiente. Eu passei três meses tentando arrumar uma desculpa para demiti-la até desistir. Pelo menos ela fica ótima de terninhos de escritório e eu posso ficar olhando quando ela abaixa.

Steve achou melhor ignorar isso também. Na maior parte do tempo não sabia se Toni falava as coisas a sério ou não, então achava melhor deixar pra lá.

Porém ia resolver isso. Ele e Toni, juntamente com o resto dos Vingadores, eram um time e tinham que se entender, mesmo que não exatamente se gostassem. E embora soubesse qual era seu problema com Toni (ela não respeitava as regras, não sabia trabalhar em equipe e era arrogante demais), não sabia qual era o problema dela com ele. Se os dois fossem se resolver tinham que colocar tudo em ordem.

Uma voz no fundo de sua consciência dizia que, se um dia perguntasse para Toni o que ela tinha contra ele, não ia gostar da resposta.

* * *

**N/A: Aí está!**

**Essa primeira nota tem um SPOILER de "Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal". Talvez seja melhor pular se você ainda não viu o filme.**

**(1) Eu sei que a Peggy aparece no filme do Capitão, mas eu decidi mata-la e cortar essa parte da vida do Steve da fanfic.**  
**(2) Como é meio ridiculo o fato de tudo o que aconteceu em "Homem de Ferro 3" e pensar que ninguem deu bola ou achou justo ajudar o Tony, eu resolvi colocar que foi a picuinha com a SHIELD que fez o Fury deixar a Toni pra se resolver sozinha.**

**COMENTEM!**

**B-jão**


	4. Capítulo 3

**N/A: Mais um capítulo da nossa querida Toni!**

**ALERTA DE CROSSOVER! DC e Marvel estão em rota de colisão de uma forma surpreendente! hahaha**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 03**

Toni deixou Steve no apartamento que agora era dele e apertou o botão para chamar o elevador. Quando a porta abriu deu de cara com Cora. Não deixou a outra mulher sair no corredor, apenas empurrou-a de volta para dentro e apertou o botão que levaria as duas para os laboratórios.

-Cora, você é uma das minhas assistentes preferidas, o que não é pouca coisa levando em conta que você só perde para Pepper Potts e Agente Romanoff e você é a _única_ assistente com a qual eu nunca transei. –Toni declarou séria –Mas você apronta uma dessa de novo e eu te demito.

Pela primeira vez desde que Cora começara a trabalhar para ela Toni viu a mulher parecer sem graça.

-Eu sinto muito, senhorita Stark. –ela falou e parecia sincera –Mas eu só estava cumprindo ordens da Pepper.

Toni arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Oi?

-Ela me disse e eu cito que "se o Capitão algum dia resolver criar as bolas para bater na nossa porta, você o leva para ver a Toni imediatamente, a não ser que ela te diga diretamente que não quer vê-lo". –era engraçado vê-la falando, Toni quase podia enxergar as aspas na voz dela –Você nunca disse que não queria vê-lo, só que não ia atender o telefone.

Toni dificilmente ficava sem palavras, mas dessa vez não sabia nem por onde começar a brigar com Cora. Então ignorou a parte do problema que realmente a incomodava (Pepper planejando algo referente ao Capitão pela suas costas) e focou em outra coisa.

-Desde quando você recebe ordens da Pepper? Você trabalha pra mim.

Cora parecia realmente desconfortável agora.

-Sim, você é, primariamente, minha chefe. –Cora continuou a falar embora Toni tivesse se mostrado irritada com o "primariamente" –Mas no meu contrato diz que a senhorita Potts também pode me dar ordens e que eu devo segui-las a menos que você me diga especificamente para não fazer.

-Jarvis, para o elevador. –Toni ordenou imediatamente.

O elevador parou rapidamente no próximo andar e as portas se abriram. Toni sentia-se traída. Como Pepper podia ter feito aquilo com ela? De repente era como se Cora não fosse uma assistente e sim uma babá! Quanto tempo ela vinha recebendo ordens de Pepper, sem Toni saber?

-Cora, desce. –ela mandou.

-Senhorita Stark... –Cora começou, mas saindo do elevador.

-Eu não vou te demitir, porque eu entendo que a culpa não é sua. –Toni falou de forma firme –Mas em uma hora eu quero uma lista de todas as "ordens" que a Pepper te deu referente a mim no último ano. Você, a partir de agora, está proibida de obedecer qualquer cosia vinda dela, sem antes falar comigo. E não se atreva a falar com ela sobre isso, até que eu tenha a chance.

Cora apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, parecendo assustada.

-Jarvis, vamos para o meu andar. –Toni ordenou –Eu quero ficar bêbada.

A porta do elevador fechou-se.

XxX

_Três dias depois..._

Toni odiava brigar com Pepper. De verdade. Era uma das coisas que fazia a bilionária querer se afogar num litro de whisky e era exatamente o que tinha acontecido depois da "conversa" com Cora.

Toni tinha passado a tarde bebendo e tentando se acalmar. Não tinha dado certo. Quando ligou para Pepper e mandou a outra ir pra lá sabia que não ia acabar bem.

E não acabou mesmo. Principalmente depois que Toni viu a lista de ordens que Pepper tinha dado para Cora. Dessa vez Toni não ficou brava com coisas tontas (tipo misturar água no whisky dela, porque se tinha uma coisa que a bilionária reconhecia era bebida alcoólica diluída), mas ficou enfurecida com o filtro pelo qual Cora vinha passando as coisas antes de mostrar para ela: fofocas, notícias, até convites para festas!

Pepper argumentou que tinha ficado muito preocupada com Toni depois do que acontecera em Nova York mais toda a história com o "Mandarim", que só queria protege-la.

Ta, ela sabia que não tinha sido fácil, ainda não conseguia dormir direito e todas aquelas armaduras que tinham ido pelos ares já estavam praticamente reconstruídas por causa disso. Sabia que tinha voltado a beber um pouco demais, mas dessa vez estava melhorando! Ter mudado para Nova York tinha ajudado, Bruce estava ajudando, até Cora estava!

No fim elas bateram boca, como há tempos não acontecia, e Pepper cedeu que talvez tivesse exagerado. Toni não gostou do "talvez", mas aceitou. Também fez a ruiva redigir um novo contrato para Cora ali na sua frente, onde a assistente só aceitava ordens de Toni, mais ninguém.

Toni e Pepper ainda não estavam em bons termos. Talvez por isso a festa de hoje parecesse pior que o normal. Era mais um baile beneficente em nome da cidade e dos reparos que ainda precisavam ser feitos. Dessa vez Natasha e Clint não puderam comparecer porque estavam numa missão fora do país, mas Bruce estava um gracinha de terno e Steve estava um espetáculo num daqueles uniformes formais que os militares usam. Mas o humor de Toni estava tão pra baixo que nem conseguiu reparar muito.

Estava se contendo para não beber mais um drinque. Já tinha bebido dois copos de alguma coisa antes de sair de casa e mais dois aqui. Não ia estragar uma ocasião importante dessa.

-Você está bem, Stark? –Steve perguntou, parando ao lado dela.

-Fantástica, Capitão. –ela respondeu com muito sarcasmo –Aliás, o único jeito que eu poderia me sentir melhor era se eu pudesse ficar bêbada agora.

Pelo menos ela estava vestida de forma fantástica. Cora, que era um gênio dos vestidos, tinha arrumado um vestido para ela que era basicamente nude com flores escarlates. O que mais gostava nele era que o tecido era meio transparente e quando a luz batia dava para ver suas pernas e a sombra dos maravilhosos sapatos vermelhos que usava. O modelo tinha um decote interessante, que era sexy sem ser vulgar. Quem diria... **(1)**

Steve pareceu preocupado.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu briguei com a Pepper. –ela admitiu, porque não era segredo nenhum para quem estivesse prestando atenção.

-Vocês são realmente próximas, não é? –Steve comentou.

-Bom, a verdade é que a Pepper foi a primeira pessoa que eu realmente amei, acima de mim e de todo o resto. –Toni despejou de uma vez, embora não achasse que devesse falar dessas coisas com Steve –Nós tentamos ficar juntas, mas não deu certo. Não me leve a mal, o sexo era fantástico e outras coisas também, mas... Sei lá, não deu certo. A Pepper é o tipo de mulher que vai casar, ter uma casa com cerquinha branca e 2.5 filhos. **(2)** Tipo você.

Steve parecia a um passo de fazer algum comentário, mas Toni o cortou.

-Eu não. Não gosto de crianças e não quero ter filhos. Eu não vejo a necessidade em casar. Além disso tudo... –Toni suspirou –Pepper nunca conseguiu lidar muito bem com toda aquela coisa de salvar o mundo e quase morrer muito frequentemente.

Isso Steve entedia, não devia ser fácil para uma pessoa que não estava na linha de frente entender o que eles faziam.

-Eu... Sinto muito. –Steve falou e Toni queria bater nele só por causa da sinceridade na sua voz.

-É, a gente terminou, mas a Pepper ainda é uma das minhas pessoas preferidas. –ela falou –O que me deixa ainda mais chateada por ela não estar falando com o Coulson.

-Agente Coulson? –Steve perguntou confuso –Foi por isso que vocês brigaram?

-Não, não! –Toni negou, mas também não explicou o motivo da briga –Ela não voltou a falar com ele, mesmo querendo muito. Pepper acha que tem que ficar do meu lado, contra a SHIELD, mas a verdade é que eu quero vê-la feliz e eu acho que ele faria isso.

-Sabe... –Steve começou hesitante –Eu acho que ele quer falar com ela, mas não sabe como. Ontem mesmo ele me ligou, dizendo que só estava checando como eu estava, mas em dois minutos começou a perguntar dela.

-Ah, deus... –Toni revirou os olhos -Isso é patético. Eu vou ter que ter uma conversa de homem para homem com o Coulson.

Steve arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O que? –Toni quis saber -Do jeito que ele ta agindo eu sou mais macho que ele!

Steve jogou a cabeça para trás, de um jeito que Toni nunca tinha visto ele fazer. Caraca, o que tinha naquele soro que injetaram nele? Super-deliciosidade?

-Você é uma peça rara, Stark. –ele falou, ainda rindo.

-Me chama de Toni, Capitão. –ela pediu –Quando você me chama de Stark eu fico esperando a bronca depois.

Steve abriu um sorriso de iluminar a sala.

-Só se você me chamar de Steve.

-Fechado. Agora eu preciso achar...

Uma comoção na entrada chamou a atenção de ambos e quando o caminho abriu-se um homem entrou sozinho no salão.

-Maldito... –Toni murmurou em choque.

-Você sabe quem é? –Steve perguntou, mas Toni já estava caminhando em direção a figura.

Quando o homem viu-a se aproximar ele deixou o olhar escorregar por ela sem um pingo de vergonha e um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto da sua boca.

-Antonella Stark... –ele pareceu saborear o nome.

Toni estendeu a mão para ele, um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

-Bruce Wayne. **(3)**

O sorriso de Bruce era de um predador preparando o bote. O homem pegou a mão de Toni e trouxe para perto de si, depositando um beijo nas costas dela, antes de vira-la e deixar um beijo no pulso.

-Se comporta, Wayne, nós estamos em público. –Toni falou, mas não era bronca nenhuma.

Bruce riu, puxando-a para perto.

-Por que você acha que eu ainda não te beijei?

-Ta cheio de amor para dar, hein Bruce? O que você está fazendo perdido, tão longe de Gotham? –ela perguntou.

-Eu tinha uma reunião de negócios em Chicago, que foi cancelada de última hora. Eu já estava com o jato pronto para decolar, malas arrumadas, quando eu lembrei dessa sua festinha. –ele respondeu –E daí eu resolvi vir te ver...

-Que generoso da sua parte. –Toni falou com um leve sarcasmo.

-Você ainda não viu nada, Antonella. –o sorriso dele não prometia nada de bom e tudo de delicioso –Vamos dançar?

-Vamos. –Toni concordou –Assim você me conta o que você andou fazendo e pra onde você vai me levar em exatamente um hora.

Bruce riu e passou o braço pela cintura de Toni, levando-a para a pista de dança.

XxX

-Ah não...

Steve quase pulou com o som da voz de Pepper ao seu lado. Não tinha ouvido a outra se aproximar, provavelmente porque não conseguia tirar os olhos de Toni toda felizinha com aquele cara.

-Quem é esse? –ele quis saber.

-Bruce Wayne. –Pepper declarou num muxoxo –Multibilionário de Gotham City e... –ela olhou em volta e abaixou a voz –o Batman.

Steve ficou surpreso. Tinha lido sobre esse Batman. A SHILED tinha passado para ele uma lista com nomes de possíveis aliados/ameaças e esse cara estava no meio. Embora no documento que tivessem passado não tinha o nome verdadeiro dele.

Steve observou o tal Wayne rodopiar Toni no meio do salão, fazendo-a rir de novo.

-De onde eles se conhecem? –Steve perguntou.

-Festas da sociedade, eu acho. –Pepper falou –Eles namoraram pela primeira vez logo depois que eu comecei a trabalhar para a Toni. Ela ainda não era a Dama de Ferro, mas ele já era... Enfim. Eles tiveram uma daquelas histórias loucas que durou uns três meses, terminaram. Passou um tempo, Toni fez a armadura, os dois se toparam de novo e sumiram juntos por quase duas semanas. Daí de novo a mesma coisa no ano seguinte e depois que a gente terminou também. –ela bufou –Do jeito que as coisas estão ela vai sumir com ele de novo.

-Você acha que eles... –Steve mediu as palavras com cuidado antes de solta-las –Se amam?

-De jeito nenhum. –Pepper revirou os olhos –Eu sei que eles se mantém em contato e que tem um acordo de que um não põe o focinho heroico na cidade do outro se não tiver um pedido de ajuda. Fora isso, eu acho que a Toni gosta dele exatamente do mesmo jeito que gosta de todos os outros: por diversão.

Pela cara de Toni... Devia ser muita diversão mesmo.

XxX

Toni revirou os olhos, mas deixou Bruce rodopia-la mais uma vez, antes de colocar a mão firmemente no ombro dele. Não gostava de dançar, muito menos de acrobacias e ele sabia muito bem disso.

Bruce riu sem um pingo de arrependimento.

-Você não tem um pingo de romantismo em você, Antonella. –ele provocou, puxando-a para mais perto e continuando a dançar suavemente.

-Eu também não suporto que me chamem de Antonella. –ela resmungou –Você é o único que eu tolero, porque você é ótimo com orgasmos.

Bruce riu de novo.

-É por isso que eu te adoro, Antonella. Você fala o que quer, me trata como uma pessoa, me faz rir e não é nada mau com os orgasmos... –ele falou.

-Nada mau? –ela arqueou a sobrancelha –Eu devia ser considerada a deusa do sexo.

-Você é inacreditável. –o sorriso de Bruce era enorme.

-Para de enrolar, Wayne. –ela falou de forma firme, mas não cruel –O que você está fazendo aqui?

Bruce suspirou.

-Você é impossível, Toni. –ele declarou –Eu li o que aconteceu com você. E eu sei que faz tempo. Eu quis te dar o tempo de se recuperar, mas eu queria te ver.

Toni lançou um olhar desconfiado para Bruce.

-O que está acontecendo, Bruce? –ela perguntou sincera.

-Você ouviu falar de tudo o que aconteceu em Gotham no ano passado?

Quem não tinha? Foi um pouco antes de tudo o que aconteceu com Toni e aquele filho da puta do Killian. Inclusive antes da coisa toda ir para os ares (antes de Toni comprar o coelho gigante para Pepper) ela estava planejando ir até Gotham e saber se tudo estava realmente bem com Bruce.

-Sobre o tal Coringa e o Promotor Público que morreu? Ouvi. **(4)**

-Bom, foi bem pior do que falaram na tv. –ele admitiu.

-Você está realmente sendo considerado um bandido?

-Sim, mas isso é o de menos. –ele falou –Eu só... Percebi o quão rápido as cosias podem ser tiradas de mim. E daí eu pensei em você e quis te ver.

-Que gracinha, Wayne. –Toni provocou, mas sem malícia alguma –Eu quase fui para Gotham quando eu ouvi as notícias, mas você não me ligou ou retornou as minhas ligações. Eu estava quase indo de qualquer jeito quando o Mandariam apareceu.

-Quando eu li no jornal que você tinha morrido... –a mão de Bruce puxou-a para mais perto de forma reflexiva –Eu não soube o que fazer. Rachel também morreu e...

-Por favor. –Toni pediu séria –Não vamos falar disso.

Bruce respirou fundo.

-OK. –ele abriu um sorriso –Do que nós vamos falar?

O sorriso de Toni foi positivamente maquiavélico.

-Que tal dar algo para as revistas falarem?

Bruce soltou outra risada, antes de inclinar Toni e beija-la na frente de todo mundo.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews serão apreciados *-***

**Notas**

**(1) Para os curiosos e interessados, o vestido da Toni é o da Taylor Swift no CMA Awards de 2012**

**(2) Para quem não entendeu a piadinha, a média de filhos da família de classe média americana é 2,5. Então o que a Toni quis dizer é que a Pepper quer ter aquela família de comercial de margarina, a da média.**

**(3) Sim, eu sei que o Wayne é da DC e a Toni da Marvel e eu não ligo. Obs: Meu Bruce Wayne não é o Christian Bale, muito menos o Ben Affleck. Para mim ele é o Luke Evans, lindo e maravilhoso.**

**(4) Sim, esse visita dele seria mais ou menos pós "Cavaleiro das Trevas", mas sem toda a dor de corno por causa da Rachel. Ela nem merecia tanta devoção.**

**B-jão**


End file.
